Crossfire Terms
Player terms * Noob - 'Somebody who isn't good at playing the game or if you are new. In CF Philippines, the words '"weak" or "bobo" ' (Tagalog for "stupid") are more popular than noob. * '''Lagger - '''Someone whose computer or internet runs slower than others, so the character can kill several people before feeling the effects of the damage done by other players upon him. * '''Camper - '''Someone who stays in the same area (usually hidden or behind cover) and kills people from behind. Most of the time, campers are discovered and killed after they repeat it 2 or more times. * '''Tanker - '''player that playing non-tactics, just shoot and kill. * '''Sniper -' player using Sniper Rifle, most of them are campers. * 'Parkour -' a term used in '''Mutation Mode & variants which refers to a player who uses his moving skills to get away from the mutants. * Ninja -''' Players who take out multiple enemies or defuse C4 quietly while the enemies are still around without being seen nor detected by the opposing force. This is generally known as "stealth", however the term "ninja" is more famous in CF Indonesia. * '''SL Noob - '''Chants when you are the user of SCAR Light. In the Philippines, they'll chant you '''SCAR Gay when you use SCAR Light. * AFK (away from keyboard) - 'IDLE players * '''Blockers - '''Also called "'Harang" in CF Philippines, a term where a player is blocking the way to delay players from advancing, mostly on''' Mutation Mode / Zombie Mode,Terminator Mode / Hero Mode X and Hero Mode.' * '''Offclient - '''Players playing without any extra anti-cheat.(Mostly used in Competitive Scene) * '''Onclient - '''Players playing with any extra anti-cheat. (Mostly used in Competitive Scene) * '''Kicker - '''A person who is trying to kick an individual, people often use these terms to abusive players trying to kick another player * '''Flooder - ' Someone who floods the chat with his macros / spams some lines. Usually people with no life or trying to recruit for clans. *'Spam '- Same as Flooder, sometimes used for people flooding chat with meaningless lines. *'Top -' Ace. *'Looters - ' Players who follow other players holding rare weapons until they die so they can steal them. Usually Black Market weapons are the guns being looted, as VVIP weapons cannot be dropped upon death. *'Street-Sweeper: '''The Brazilian Term for looters. In Brazilian Portuguese is caleld "gari/lixeiro/lixo". *'Jeje Gunner''' - a term in CF Philippines to all Steyr TMP users/players. ** Laknat - technically the Indonesian version of "Jejegun". "Laknat" means "cursed" and is often used to describe players who dominate a match using controversial over-powered weapons. *'VIP' - a term in CF Philippines to all VVIP users or when players asks them (VVIP users) to borrow their VVIP weapons. *'Abangers (Wait 'n Kill) - '''The Tagalog word for Campers in CF Philippines. Refers to players (mostly snipers) who wait in a certain location and shoots players within their range of sight. Hack terms *'Aimbot - A hack that lets the user automatically aim at their enemies so the only thing they have to do is click the left mouse button. *'Triggerbot - '''A hack that lets the user automatically shoot if the crosshair crosses the other player. *'Shoot Through Wall (STW) - ' A hack which makes the bullets go through normally unpierceable walls such as stone or metal. *'Wallhack - A hack that enables player to see through walls so they can see opponents and ambush them at their advantage *'One-Hit Kill (OHK) -' Hacks that let player kill opponent with a single shot regardless of distance and weapon fired. *'No recoil -' Hacks that help player fire without recoil, or turn bolt-action sniper rifle into Automatic gun. Sometimes semi-automatic sniper can be misunderstood as recoiless hack *'Speedhack - '''A hack that lets the user go at blistering speeds. *'Hacks / Cheats - Illegal programs that let the people using them have an advantage or put others at a disadvantage. *'Invisibility -' A hack that enables player to lie down on the ground/floor, and prevents other players from seeing them. Impossible to kill due to their hitbox being underground, unless they are hit by grenades. *'Dolphin -' A hack that lets the user trigger the popcorn animation, making them impossible to hit although the hitbox still remains. *'Fly Hack -' A hack that lets the player fly around. *'Fast Knife -' A hack that enables the player to swing his melee weapon at incredibly fast speeds. Playing/Action terms *'Spray - '''Without aiming, a player fires randomly in the direction of an enemy, killing them while wasting many bullets. It is useful in close combat especially with SMG's. *'Rush - 'to go in without concern of the protection of one's teammates and try to surprise the enemy team. *'Gangbang -''' Being surrounded and massacred by enemy's fire from any directions. Pretty often used by Indonesian players. *'''Kick name - used by someone who wants another person to be kicked of the game. *'F11 - '''When a vote is issued to boot someone, a person may type this in to encourage people to press F11, which makes the players vote 'Yes' for the vote. *'F12 - The same as F11, except F12 means that the players vote 'No' for the vote. *'Wannabe (wnNb or wnb) - '''Playing like famous people. (1 taps, etc.) *'Tryharder - 'Playing as good as you can and kill everyone. *'FS - 'Short for "foot steps". Often used in CF Philippines to tell somebody to hold down shift key while walking to avoid making noise. Other terms *'A - 'used to denote A Site in Search and Destroy/Destruction Mode games by players who are already dead and can't use voice commands (usually typed in Team Chat). Also used by newbies who don't know how to use voice commands. *'B - 'Same reference as the A. This refers to B site. *'LOL -''' Laughing out loud. ** Oddly, this term is mistakenly considered by many Indonesian players as the short for "tolol" which is negatively translated as "idiot". It is advised not to use this term when playing in the Indonesian server. *'GG -' Good Game! *'GGWP -' Good Game Well Played. *'QQ -' Cry More. *'''Comeback - The complete phrase is "Comeback is real!", a term that is often used by Indonesian players to describe a team that manages to beat and outrun their opponents' score near the end of the match after their own score was left behind. Category:CrossFire